


You're always there for me

by nbrook



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: In the aftermath of the accident, Robbe seeks comfort in his favorite person.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	You're always there for me

It's past 23:00 when Robbe finally gets off the tram, the neighborhood seeming almost abandoned despite it being a Friday night. He was vaguely aware of the new restrictions that had been put upon the country, saw his friends stories about it, but now the realization really hits him; this is pretty much lockdown 2.0 and the memories of April make the knot in his stomach tighten even more. The thought of getting through that again spikes the anxiety that has been cursing through his veins since earlier this evening and he quickens his steps to reach his destination faster.

He shoots his mom a short text letting her know he's not gonna sleep at home tonight and the response he gets sounds a bit disapproving since she prefers him to inform her about that sooner, but Robbe doesn't have it in him to worry about that now. He'll deal with her tomorrow. Right now, he just wants his boyfriend's arms around him as soon as possible.

He didn't text him to tell him what happened, knowing Sander would be worrying sick until he saw him in one piece with his own eyes. Instead, he just asked if he could come over, trying to sound neutral, and Sander being Sander sent a short "Duuuh ❤", making him catch the last tram to get to his house.

It's late so he doesn't ring the bell, just opens their messenger thread to ask him to buzz him in. Not even a minute passes and Sander opens the front door, and the sight of him in his comfy clothes, his brown hair tousled, standing barefoot in the doorway makes Robbe's insides warm, the stress letting go of his body for a sweet few seconds. 

Before Sander can even say hello to him, Robbe loops his arms around him pushing his face into his neck, seeking the comfort his mind is screaming for. Sander hugs him back instinctively, despite probably being confused by his behavior, stroking his back as if he knew Robbe desperately needs his touch right now.

"Robbe, baby, is everything okay?" he gently pulls him back to get a good look at him and Robbe can hear his voice is tinged with worry. 

He looks at him with his tired eyes and his face must show the tension he's feeling because Sander shakes him impatiently, waiting for the answer as his concern is growing.

"Robbe!" 

Before he can respond, there's a commotion in the room closest to the entrance and Sander glances behind himself absent-mindedly before taking his hand and quickly leading him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once the door is closed Robbe doesn't give him a chance to ask again and spills everything himself.

"We had a car accident."

Sander's hands immediately go to cup his cheeks and Robbe sees the beginnings of panic in his green eyes.

"Oh god, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just shaken up really, I almost hit my head but fortunately I had the seatbelts on so nothing happened." Sander lets out a breath full of relief before frowning.

"Wait, I thought you went there by bikes?"

"I had a flat tyre and it was getting late so Kato convinced Moyo to drive us there," Robbe explains, watching Sander pushing various pieces of clothes and art supplies off his bed so they can get comfortable. He sits down and pulls Robbe on his lap, ignoring the mess around them, his eyes focused solely on him as he listens to Robbe continue with the story.

"On our way back Kato was messing around, going through the roof of the car, like she was fucking, I don't know, role-playing _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ ," he snorts, but there's no humor in his laughter. 

"The "Heroes" scene?" Sander gives him the "are you fucking kidding me" look. They watched the movie together in the summer, during one of their many Netflix and _chill_ nights and Robbe still remembers Sander's offended face when he admitted that he hadn't seen the movie before. He grabbed the giggling boy and sat him on the bed between his legs pulling his laptop closer and announced to him that they are not leaving his bedroom before they watch it. By the end of the movie, Robbe was a crying mess with Sander sniffling surreptiously into Robbe's shoulder, both of them so intertwined with each other that it was hard to tell when one began and the other ended. 

Good times.

Robbe nods to Sander's question. "She was acting so strange, and we tried to pull her back down but she completely ignored us, then Moyo turned for a second to get her down and that was enough. He hit the car standing on the side."

"Fuuuuck."

"Yeah. Luckily, nobody got hurt but both cars have some damage."

"Did you call the police?"

"No, because Kato was going on and on about her parents being mad and besides..." Robbe hides his face into his hands. "Sander, he only has a driving permit."

Through his fingers he can see Sander's eyes going wide.

"Are you serious? Fuck, Robbe, this is bad." He rubs his face, distressed. "Baby, this is hit and run, you know that right?"

Robbe nods, his eyes shut tight, and he feels the panic that he has managed to keep at bay so far quickly coming to the surface. His breathing speeds up and his heart starts working double time.

"Hey hey hey, it's gonna be okay," Sander catches up on his state and pulls him in, with Robbe immediately clutching his shirt as he tries to calm down his breathing focusing on the rythm of Sander's heart. He feels a hand running through his hair and Sander's mouth whispering reassurances in his temple.

"I'm here, it's gonna be okay, baby, shh," he keeps stroking his back, letting Robbe cling to him as much as he needs to right now. "It was late so no one probably saw you," he tries and Robbe nods into his shoulder. 

"The street was completely empty so I really hope so," he mumbles, not letting his brain come up with scenario what's gonna happen if someone _did_ , because it causes his heartrate to pick up again.

"Why didn't you call me though? I would have driven you all there."

Oh how he wishes he did.

"I thought about it but she kept nagging us cause it was getting late and it would take a while before you'd come and... fuck," he shakes his head at himself. "I shouldn't have listened to her, she's so fucking manipulative."

He's getting angry now, realizing how her attitude brought them all to this shitty situation. There's a chance the two of them won't have to suffer any consequences but Moyo... The mere thought of him causes another shot of rage to flow through his body and he disentangles himself from Sander and starts pacing around the room.

"He's fucked. You know? His mother is gonna rip him a new one and then ground him until he fucking graduates! And the car..." He bangs his head on the door feeling completely hopeless. "He's gonna have to work to pay his mother back while the little miss sunshine is gonna be dancing her sorrows away, fuck."

He hears footsteps behind him and then Sander pulls him into his arms again. 

"Maybe we'll be able to figure out a way to help him? I think Adi mentioned that his brother went to some mechanics courses, I don't know if it was car related but I can ask, hmm?" he tucks a curly strand of hair behind his ear, his fingers scratching his scalp a little and causing goosebumps rise on Robbe's skin.

He makes a grateful face, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips at Sander's offer. He loves him for so many things but this care for others and always knowing what Robbe needs is definitely high on the list.

He stands on his tiptoes to kiss him, their lips finally meeting for the first time tonight and Sander lets out a pleased but surprised sigh into his mouth. They keep it short and sweet, the gesture made to provide comfort rather than lead to something more. 

Robbe licks his lips once they break apart and gives him a sad smile.

"Thanks for being there for me."

"Always, you know that," Sander rubs their noses together affectionately. "After all, you're my cuddle-person," he adds a moment later, a small smirk on his face.

Robbe groans at the reminder of the new corona restrictions. "I can't believe we're gonna have to go through that again though."

"Well at least we won't have to be apart for so long again, but I'm warning you, if they change the rules again and the cuddle-person thing is off the table, I am personally going to pack you, grab you, bring you to my house and not let you go until it's over," he threatens with his finger, narrowing his eyes in feigned seriousness.

Robbe's surprised with his own laughter at his shenanigans and he kisses him again. "Deal."

"Good."

"Good."

This sweet moment between them is over a few seconds later and Robbe's smile disappears from his face as quickly as it appeared.

"I have to text Moyo, ask him how's the situation at his house," he sighs and goes to pull out his phone. He immediately notices several notifications from Kato. "Fuck, she texted me to make Moyo talk to her cause he blocked her, is she for fucking real?" 

Sander looks over his shoulder to read the messeges. "Wow, talk about priorities," he sniggers when he gets to her moaning about the dance footage. "You know, she has been giving me this off vibe at the party but I ignored it, thinking that I'm probably exaggerating. But this chick seems to be seriously messed up."

"Yeah, she's kinda self-centered, to be honest."

"Well, next time I see her we're gonna have a little chat about how her stupidity could have gotten you hurt."

"Sander..."

"What? Somebody has to let her know and you know what, I'm kinda feeling adequate to be that person!" He crosses his arms waiting for Robbe to argue with him but the boy only rolls his eyes.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, you know?" 

Sander chuckles and places an obnoxiously loud and wet kiss on his forehead, making Robbe shove him half-heartedly. 

"Of course not. But you're my baby. And nobody puts my baby in the corner!" His face looks so smug that he came up with this line and Robbe gapes at him with disbelief.

"That makes no sense!"


End file.
